roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Revelation
The Revelation is a heavily-armed [[:Category:Carrier|'Carrier']]. Description The Revelation is a massive Carrier, larger than most Dreadnoughts. Despite this, the hangar takes up only the front third of the entire ship length. It has some of the highest firepower of all ships in the Carrier class. It is sometimes considered an improved Ampharos. Interior You enter the Revelation in the hangar, which contains 6 Furies lined up in a row. On the back end of the hangar, you find a set of 6 jump seats. Near the front, there are 2 teleporters, one to the rooms and one to the bridge. The rooms are large but mostly empty to reduce lag. There are a few seats in them facing out of the windows. These may or may not be decorated in the future. The bridge is fairly small and has a window in the back. There are a few seats near the pilot and a seat behind facing a glass table, taken from the old Apocalypse. The pilot's seat has a blue orb in front of it, supposedly the steering wheel. When you teleport out of the bridge, you will end up in a lounge looking place, with a sign that says "Buy Coffee Here" and a Menu next to the cafeteria. If you walk down the hallway, you will end up looking through a window at the 6 Furies. Down the stairs, and you end up back in the hangar. Advantages * Good health. * High Turret firepower makes it well-defended against attackers. * Able to adequately fend off smaller Ships. * Can support fleets in a large scale siege. * Able to resist attacks from Dreadnoughts for a limited amount of time. Disadvantages * Very low Top and Turn Speed * Shield breaker Fighters, relies heavily on fleet support. * Can be overwhelmed by smaller Ships if the underbelly remains undefended. * Very large and makes a huge target for enemy Ships. * Lacks the maneuverability to flee from combat. * High cost. * Long way from the seats to the fighters. Version History * Price & Health buff in an unknown version. * Its interior was stripped in version .61g to decrease part count. * Received a Health Buff sometime in .65b that increased Hull from 5,500 to 6,000 and Shield from 5,500 to 6,000. Strategy * Don't go into open space because you can be ambushed by smaller Ships. * Make sure your team listens to your orders. If your team is good enough, they can use Furies to burn through a base's Shield. * Stay behind siege ships. Dreadnoughts provide excellent cover. * Only charge when Dreadnoughts charge. Otherwise, focus on guiding the Laser Turrets instead of Flaks. * Can be used to provide support in dealing with smaller ships due to its weaponry. Trivia * Featured on the main thumbnail for Galaxy. * Has an event counterpart, the Alpha Ship . Category:Carrier Category:Ships Category:Browse Category:Support Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:All-Rounder Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Capital Ship